zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Hideki Kyūri
'''Hideki Kyūri '''is a Human/Saiyan hybrid assassin who currently serves as a bounty hunter to whoever can pay him the highest amount of money. He currently has no family left, or so he assumes; although that doesn't necessarily bother him, as he greatly prefers being alone. Appearance Hideki is usually depicted as being a fairly muscular young man of tall stature; standing at 6'4". Hideki has somewhat long, medium blue hair, with two large bangs falling down to frame his face. He also keeps his hair in a low ponytail, although it's mostly obscured by his high collar. Hideki has pale skin, a characteristic of most Saiyans; him retaining his muscular stature and tall frame are also inherited things from his Saiyan Heritage, however, his hair being blue is a product of his human mother, who, indeed, had blue hair. For clothing, Hideki usually wears a navy blue shirt with a fishnet collar along with navy blue pants that are rolled up at his shins, leading to two white shin-cloths that lead to navy blue sandals. Over this, Hideki wears a long, black, high-collared cloak with multiple cloud designs on it, in the same color as the cloak itself. He also occasionally wears a straw hat with white tags of cloth coming down from the brim. Personality Hideki's personality is, overall, pretty difficult to describe. This stems from the fact that Hideki is mostly a silent person who doesn't enjoy speaking much, unless the situation depends on it or if he just feels like it, which is a rare occurance. However, when he does speak, he is often very blunt, which makes most people think he's arrogant; which he kinda is. However, this does not mean Hideki is un-suscpectible to feeling sadness, anger, or anything else. He, if he does grow a bond with someone, will grow very protective of that person; showing that deep down he isn't that bad of a person. Special Attributes TBA. Backstory Hideki was born to a Saiyan father and human mother on the planet Earth during a time in which the Alscheims were slowly approaching. His mother died at childbirth; leaving him alone with his father for most of his childhood. During his childhood, Hideki was constantly trained by his father to be the best he could be, as his father saw that due to being a half-breed, he possessed more talent than an average ninja. His father was constantly travelling the seas, so he used this to exploit his son in multiple tournaments around the globe. When Hideki proved his abilities by beating every single one he was thrown into, his father slowly began to grow more pleased. However, during his teenage years, Hideki had grown to hate his father when he soon found out that he was only doing the constant tournaments so he could earn money; which Hideki saw none of. Fairly soon, their ship was attacked by Saiyan pirates who held a grudge against Hideki's father for the multiple acts of thievery he bestowed upon them. His father successfully fled to his bunker on the ship. The ship caught fire, and began to be destroyed by constant ki fire from the pirates. Hideki himself went to the bunker, and challenged his father to a battle to the death. His father, not being in the mood, asked Hideki if he was insane. Hideki ignored him, and he started the battle himself. Due to him being greatly weakened during the time, Hideki had the upper-hand for the entire fight, and finally killed his father by cutting his throat with a kunai; grabbing his fathers cloak as a trophy, and fleeing the ship as if nothing happened. Hideki then went to work as a mercenary, slowly getting more and more money as he currently travels the world, alone, searching for powerful opponents to fight in order to increase his own amount of cash. Theme Song(s) Category:Dark Tempest Category:Pages added by Dark Tempest Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Original Character Category:Character who can fly